


Milkshake

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: But ultimately just fluff, Fake AH Crew, M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake AH Crew AU: Where Ryan and Ray owe each other a milkshake when they save the other on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake

“Milkshake.” Ray mutters, into his comms, as he snipes a guy approaching the Vagabond from behind. The man in the black mask turns to face the sniper, and casually salutes his thanks and then continues to kill mercilessly. Ray laughs lightly at his boyfriend, who will always show Ray kindness, not matter what the current situation is.

Ryan makes quick work of the remaining men, currently occupying a warehouse full of weapons and ammo. Their objective is to re-stock supplies, so they’ve gone to a small gang’s storage warehouse. Ray straps his pink sniper rifle onto his back and descends from a building’s roof where he had vision over the warehouse entrance to snipe. He quickly runs over to the warehouse to help select the provisions they need.

“These weapons are useless, we’d be downgrading if we took them. Collect the ammo though, always useful.” Ryan said after studying the equipment.

Ray nods and walks over to an open crate and started to fill up his rucksack with different types of ammo, making sure to include plenty for his sniper.

“I like chocolate, by the way.” Ray teases, giving Ryan a wink and moves over to a second crate to examine the contents.

“I know, you get it every time!” Ryan chuckles and zips up his bag, filled with a ton of ammo.

Ray finishes filling his bag but, much to his dismay, it’s too heavy for him to pick up. He struggles again before Ryan, still holding his own bag, walks over and easily lifts up Ray’s bag of ammo.

“I hate you.” Ray states sarcastically as him and Ryan walk out of the warehouse and over to their nearby parked car.

“You shouldn’t say mean things like that, you love me really.” Ryan says and dumps the bags on the back seat of the car.

“I’m just using you for you muscle.” Ray laughs and gets into the passenger seat, with Ryan going to the drivers.

“A likely story, Brown Man.” Ryan answers and they begin to drive away in a comfortable silence.

They park the car outside a café, and walk inside. Ryan continues to wear his mask and Ray stands next to him, currently playing Pokémon on his pink ds. The lady currently stood behind the counter has suddenly frozen in fear as a man in a black skull mask walks in, with a smaller man who has a sniper rifle on his back.

“Umm.. hello? Can I help you with anything?” She asks timidly, as the two approach the counter.

“A chocolate milkshake please,” The skull mask asks, and places the correct amount of money onto the surface.

“Okay then… sir..” The lady stutters and rushes around to prepare the milkshake.

“You’re making her nervous Vagabond, be less intimidating.” Ray says and nudges Ryan’s shoulder with his own.

“It’s not me, I said please. You’re the one who brought in the gun.” Ryan mutters and pouts under his mouth, although no one can see it under the mask. The lady hands the milkshake over to them and politely waves them out the door.

“Thanks Rye, this is really good.” Ray compliments and takes another slurp of his milkshake.

“I didn’t make it, and shouldn’t I be thanking you? You’re the one who saved me.” Ryan says and sits on the cars bonnet, pausing to look at the night scenery. Ray sits next to him, and leans his head on Ryan’s shoulder. He continues to drink milkshake with one hand and play Pokémon with the other.

“It’s not a problem, as awkward as this sounds, I don’t think I want to live without you.” Ray whispers quietly.

Ryan wraps his arm around Ray and pulls him closer.

“I don’t want to live without you either.”


End file.
